


ART: Save a horse....

by kjanddean



Series: SMPC [6]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chaps, Cowboys & Cowgirls, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cowboy!kink, complete with chaps :)</p><p> It's either Jared riding Jensen, or the same with Sam/Dean, whichever you prefer</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Save a horse....

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/69856/69856_original.jpg)   


originally posted on LJ [HERE](http://smpc.livejournal.com/45872.html)


End file.
